Tears of Venus
by L'Alleanza
Summary: While on a relaxing vacation, a new disease of some sort has sprung anew- a disease that dangerously affects both mind and hormonal balance. With multiple nations spreading said illness from one to the other, what are the rest supposed to do about it?


A/N: Hello, all! Welcome to the first FF collaboration between authors Apocalyptic Lore and Sakura Getsu, aka Lore and Sakura. We have known each other for years, and therefore have decided to take it upon ourselves to begin writing a collaboration, featuring our current obsession, APH. So, without further ado, we present to you a multi-chapter, multi-pairing fiction in honor of Valentine's Day, so the rest of you singles out there- as well as those in a happy relationship- can enjoy yourselves with the random awesomeness that is Hetalia.

Coming at you with the first chapter, this is Lore. You may know me from "Lovino's Misadventures in Wonderland", "A Pound for a Pound", or "Celeste Mosaique". Or perhaps not, but regardless… No pairings in this chapter, necessarily, but the insanity has yet to come. Alas, I have had quite the tiresome time in an attempt to start this off, so review and critique is essential to my improvements, on both this account and my own. Sakura appreciates them as well!

Voila! Enjoy~

* * *

**2051 A.D.** - A year considered by most as a prosperous historical phenomenon in the making, it is said to have been the year of international marvel. Whether or not this was to be taken in a positive or negative fashion is a bit difficult to interpret, depending on whom you interview- for instance, I can assure you that an American's response would greatly differ from that of a Taiwanese, or perhaps an Icelandic. The solitary topic that all can agree on, however, is the incredulous wonder of that year's events.

For it was in that year that the first space-bound, on-the-moon tourist attraction came to be. T'was entitled _Kosmos Puhkus_, which translated loosely into _Outer Space Vacation_ from its Estonian origin. It was, in fact, Estonia which had provided for the means of space travel, surprising many by its sudden outbreak- though it is said that America helped along with the technology and costs. Indeed, America had been in major debt for God knows how long, but they _had_ managed to pay back quite a bit of it in the past decade or so.

The extravagant tourist attraction would officially open at the start of the next year, yet there was an extensive list of various things that need checked and tested in regards to the technology and whatnot. As it was, a group of individuals would likely need taken up to the space attraction, preferably someone who could not die, in case of extremities.

And who better than a posse of national representatives? If a posse was, in fact, the proper term…

The hectic goings-on had occurred around the first of February, the scheduled date for the majority of the countries to arrive. In all honesty, most of the nations had gone on the trip, considering it as a good opportunity for some much-deserved relaxation. A select few had stayed behind-mostly those with populations much too unsubstantial or no means of paying off the price for the trip.

Oddly enough, there wasn't a single soul who seemed wary of the idea of aliens, or other universal activity. Unfortunately, none of them expected one of their own to begin a turmoil of sorts. Of course, would it really only be the fault of one, if it were to happen?

But, as it should go without saying, this is absurd… correct?

********

"B-But… Japan!" America complained, voice whining in a rather obnoxious tone. "I can't find the moon on my map anywhere!" From his pocket, the American withdrew a somewhat-torn map of the United States, azure eyes frantically scanning the page for any inkling of this "Outer Space". Alas, much to his dismay, the moon was nowhere to be found. Of course, he was well aware of the fact that the non-global universe was in existence, but the fact that his one-hundred-percent accurate map failed to reveal any sort of locations or directions of his lunar position worried him so.

"Ah, America…" Japan muttered, glancing down at the map with a slight frown. "We're already at _Kosmos Puhkus_. You shouldn't need a map of outer space. They probably sell directories and maps of the building at the gift shop, down by the restrooms." It was, indeed, exceedingly vast- the building, that is. As the Japanese man gazed sidelong down the wall, the rest of the building beyond stretched far beyond his line of sight.

England snorted, shaking his head as he removed his spacesuit from his body, revealing his more casual sweater vest beneath. "I wouldn't waste your breath, Japan. He'll be lucky if he manages to find the men's room itself."

"Oh, _mon ami_!" cried an ornate- and somewhat flamboyant- voice from behind. France approached the group, flaunting his cascading blonde locks in a gaudy manner. "Do not be so hard on _Amerique_. If I remember correctly, you also used to have problems finding the facilities, back in your younger days."

"Oh, sod off, bloody frog!" England snapped, whirling around to scowl at the Frenchman.

America and Japan just watched this scene unfold, exchanging glances of fairly horrified discomfort. "Want to… I dunno, get a hamburger or something?" America asked, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of a glorious bun-and-artificially-processed-meat dinner. Japan said nothing, slightly hesitant as he heard a vivid sonata of swears spew from the mouth of the Brit. England only acted in such an abominable behavior around two people- America and France- and, quite frankly, it was nothing short of traumatic.

"Ve~!" North Italy bounded forward, capturing Romano in a brotherly embrace. "Romano~!"

"G-Get off of me!" the Southern Italian spluttered, nudging his brother off of him in impatience. His hazel eyes narrowed in distaste, a scowl brandished on his face. "You smell like wursts… It's that potato-bastard again, isn't it? Don't tell me _he's_ on this damned vacation too!"

Meanwhile, as the various countries quarreled on, a certain Roman was peering around the corner, eavesdropping on the appealing conversations of the fellow nations. Rome rolled his eyes, smiling gently at the antics of his pasta-loving grandson from his spot, veiled beneath the shadows of towering walls. Regrettably, his smile fell, if only for a split second, at the sudden comprehending of his atmosphere. Oh, what could possibly salvage this lack of passionate bliss? More so than the familiar feeling of Earth beneath his feet, the Roman dearly missed the love and infatuation that _rightfully_ should have triumphed over all.

A smirk plastered itself onto his face, a hand diving into his pocket as the group before him began to separate into their own rooms. As it was, Rome possessed the very item crucial to the restoration of international lust. All but hopping about in his giddy excitement, the man bounded forward, tapping France lightly on the shoulder as the remainder of the countries disappeared behind their bedroom doors. "Hey, France?"

"Ah, Rome? Is that you? It's been quite a while!" France quipped, clapping the other man on the shoulder with a firm hold. Rome had been one of the few-yet-fortunate who never seemed to get a prompt groping from the Frenchman. "Did you want something, _mon ami_?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could sell you something." Rome grinned, withdrawing a little vile from his pants pocket, upon which dangled a miniscule tag labeled "Tears of Venus". "This is a fruity drink of some sort. I certainly don't want it, as I seem to have acquired a nasty allergy against pomegranates, and I don't want to chance it. However, if you were willing to take it…"

"Hmm…" France eyed the flask of liquid curiously. The drink sloshed around in its container, rosy maroon shade casting a brilliant gleam upon the surface. Indeed, its shimmer reminded the Frenchman of his native wines, in both glare and color, as well as consistency. "Where did you say you got this from again?"

Rome coughed into his fist, a bit unprepared for that inquiry. "Er, well, it was from… some tourist stall back at the shuttleport. I understand if you don't want it… I always thought of you as the romantic type, but if you aren't interested…"

"Hm? Romantic?" Bingo.

"Oh, didn't I mention? The guy selling the things told me that they were used back in the olden days to bring couples together. Legend has it that any two lovers, once tasting a single drop, would fall madly and desperately in love with-"

His voice and thoughts were rudely interrupted by France's whisking the vile from the Roman's hand and downing it all in a single gulp. Rome's eyes widened slightly, though his smile only widened in the enthralling surge of success that jolted down his spine. France popped the top back onto the vile and turned his attention back to his companion. _Any moment,_ Rome thought, biting his grinning lips in anticipation. _About… now!_

"That was divine, Rome." France handed back the vile to a very dismayed Roman, who had continued to smile in utter denial. His plan… thwarted? But how? "Though I do think it needs a bit more citrus. A nice lemon can always add some zest to a drink like that. Well, then, I should be going- I must see what lovely ladies they've hired for the employment around here. _Au Revoir_!"

But… It just didn't make any logical sense. That elixir was intended for passionate reasons only- France didn't seem any more perverted or dirty than he ever had been. Perhaps he should have tested it out on someone a bit more… _untainted_? Sighing and sagging his shoulders ever-so-slightly, Rome whirled on his heels and walked away, instantly regretting his decision not to acquire another vile of liquid back in the shuttleport.

France, in the meantime, was strolling leisurely over to the gift shop area, smiling somewhat devilishly with his hands shoved in his pockets from the coolness of the air purifier; thankfully, both gravity and breathable oxygen had been contained within most sectors of the resort. He yawned, striding joyously along the tiles flooring beneath his feet and approaching the gift shop counter, eyeing a rather attractive young lady with flowing brunette locks and glistening skin of angelic white. Waggling his eyebrows, France took another step forward…

And felt his heart skip a beat, if only for a moment, as a blurry daze enveloped his mind and consciousness, similar to the way it did whilst one was drunk. His sapphire orbs had lolled back into his head during his skipped-beat, and before he grew conscious of what he was doing, he found himself staring deep into the deathly emerald gaze of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland…

And his heart began its rapid palpitating once more.

* * *

A/N: Lore again. Kind of short, for my style, and a bit too crack-ish in my opinion... can't wait until my turn again though! Alas, I do not review my own stories, so you all need to give us your input! Let us know that we aren't wasting our time in writing this!

Yeah, I write the chapter the next, which will be much better than this, trust me. I'm not so good with Rome's character…

Sakura writes next, so keep watch! **R&R!**


End file.
